particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
National Memorial Mausoleum of Alessandro Senna
The National Memorial Mausoleum of Alessandro Senna (Istalian: Mausoleo Commemorativo Nazionale di Alessandro Senna) is an Istalian monument and landmark in Romula. It commemorate Alessandro Senna, the most important hero of the Istalian Civil War and became later national mausoleum for those Presidents of the Republic who distinguished themself in the exercise of their office and have left their mark into the history of the Fourth and Fifth Republic. History The Mausoleum was built between 4111 and 4118 to honor the memory ofAlessandro Senna. The original design of the Mausoleum, however, during the final construction stage was modified at the request of President Francesco Toso when in 4112 the former President Marcantonio Borgiese, remembered for its Parliamentary Reform of the Republic, died. Francesco Toso demanded to modify the design of the crypt so that Borgiese could be buried together his ancient mentor Senna, not only for the merit of his predecessor during the terms as President of the Republic, but also because Borgiese in 4096 was the one to propose the establishment of a National holiday to honor the victory of the democratic forces during the Civil War and so the memory of the man symbol of the resistance against the dictature of Antonio Battisti. The Mausoleum was inaugurated in 4118, a solemn cerimony during which the remains of Senna and Borgiese were there translated and buried. The Memorial thus assumed officially also the role of National Mausoleum for the Presidents of the Istalian Republic who distinguished themself during their offices (also to the Presidents who die during their office is recognized the honor to be buried in the Mausoleum, as High Officials of the Republic fallen in service). Design A competition for the design of the memorial was commissioned already in 4105 when was approved the first preliminary proposal presented by Borgiese in 4096. Two year later the prize-winning entries were announced by the National Government Landmark and Building Bureau of the Ministry of Infrastructure, Enrico Barbieri. But was only in 4111 that the works began when the Parliament officially approved the construction of the Memorial Mausoleum together with the National Civil War Memorial and the Altar of the Peace. The building is constructed of concrete, with an exterior cladding of pink granite, and consists of a massed square superstructure with typically New Qolshamin Style setbacks and buttresses, punctuated on each side by a large arched window of gold-amber stained glass, and crowned with a ziggurat-inspired stepped roof. It is positioned atop a cruciform pedestal within which, but separated by the crypt, is located a small museum. The building's exterior is also adorned with several bronze friezes, carved granite relief panels and twenty monumental stone figural sculptures with which are celebrated events of the Civil War and the values of the Istalian Republic as well as ancient key figures of the previous Republics. Access to the main hall is provided via broad stairways on each side of the building's north-south axis, while ground-level doorways on the east and west sides offer entry to the museum. The interior is largely faced in white marble and the top level is almost totally occupied by the Hall of Memory, a circular space of 15 m in diameter under a domed ceiling adorned with an allegorical fresco of a glorification of Alessandro Senna. In the center of the marble floor of the Hall of Memory is located a large circular opening surrounded by a balustrade from which the visitors can look down on the statue of the Memory, a sculpture in bronze of Senna under which there is his veritable grave, puts at the center of the marmble floor of the lower level, the crypt. The crypt is divided in Rotunda of Senna, corrisponding to the circular opening, surrounded by a circular corridor, separated from the Rotunda by columns, along whose walls there are the graves of the other Presidents of the Republic buried there. Finally, immediately to the north of the Memorial is a large rectangular pool which, together with the building, is the core of the Park of the Victorious Democracy. Presidents of the Istalian Republic buried into the Mausoleum This is a list of the Head of State of the Istalian Republic who, when died, the Republic honored burying them together with Alessandro Senna. Currently nineteen former Presidents of the Republic are buried into the Mausoleum. Category:Istalia Category:Landmarks